Hormones and detention
by alfalfajane
Summary: What happens when a slightly insane Dumbledore desides to set up two students, Hermione and George are trapped but what will happen?


48 Hour Challenge Forum/Thread: Writing challenges/48 Hour Challenge Creator/Judge: Cheelalaucha Writer: bardinglas Pairing: Hermione Granger/George Weasley Setting: Hogwarts/HP 5th year Genre: Romance/humour Rating: m Length: None specified. One-shot Summary and Requirement: Two selected characters of choice, Hermione and George, are trapped in the Divination classroom for 48 hours. Only one person can have a wand. At the end, the two characters need to be let out of the room by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione sat playing with a stray lock of hair and trying not to look at the fuming professor who stood in front of her. She had never been so reckless in class but something had come over her recently and most of the girls in her year, 5th year at Hogwarts was proving to be a dangerous yet exciting time for all concerned. They had all become so bold and daring, Madame Pomfrey called it hormones Hermione called it trouble.

"Miss Granger have you decided to become a stand up comedienne or is this bought of back chat and smart mouthing some sort of magical malady?" Professor Snape spat in her face.

"No professor it's hormones apparently!" she said with a sly look on her face, there she went again being sarcastic. Se chastised herself inwardly and then cringed under the blow of punishments the evil professor was spouting.

Hermione was left shuddering in the class room her eyes dry but her lower lip quivered just a tad, as Snape exited the room he bumped into professor Dumbledore who looked concernedly in at Hermione's stiff figure.

"What's wrong with Miss Granger?" he asked worriedly.

"I just gave her a detention for being rude to me in class!" Snape said coolly.

"Ahh good, the girl is developing balls, I do mean in the metaphorical sense. I suppose I could say she's getting her own form of Moxy! Always such a good thing one finds in a woman." and with those disturbing sentiments Professor Dumbledore skipped happily down the corridor swinging a small clear bag filled with sugar coated mice.

Hermione trudged into the empty classroom her satchel in her limp left arm. She placed her self ungraciously on a poof and waited, she looked at the slip of paper professor Snape had handed her:

Detention with Professor Dumbledore 6pm- 8pm Divination classroom Tower W 2

As she re-read the note and looked at her watch repeatedly the door swung open and she was met with a blaze of red as George Weasley leaped through the trap door and scurried to a halt sprawled at the feet of the winged teachers chair, the trap door slamming shut during his panic.

"Professor I'm sorry I'm late I got held up at practice first match of the season coming up and everything and well I didn't have time to change…" he said quickly, but as he turned to see Dumbledore's expression he smiled as he took in the sight of no teacher.

"Yass I am officially not late! So Hermione, me and you doing a detention a detention together. Well an unexpected pairing I must say but I am proud nonetheless to call you cell mate!" cheerily he plonked down in the seat next to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, that was all she needed, two hours in a room with the king of hyperactivity, if only Ritalin had been introduced to the wizarding world she thought gloomily. 

George sat and smiled at her expectantly waiting for her to express her joy at spending two hours with him, it didn't come and so sadly George looked at the oak wooden desk under his nose.

15 minutes later-

"Well chum I'm afraid we'll have to cut this scintillating conversation short!" George said after a long silence.

"The fifteen minute rule has taken effect! No teacher in fifteen minutes and we can sod off." He leapt from his chair and looked back at Hermione who was sitting rigidly in her poof.

"Suit yourself I'm going!" he said quietly as he tugged on the handle of the large dark trapdoor. He pulled and pulled but to no effect.

"Maybe it's a push door!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

George pushed the door gently and when it started to give a little he shoved hard but found he was met by a locked door. He tried everything, he shoved kicked, screamed and then tried magic. The door remained steadfast.

"It's probably some new detention that crazy Umbridge woman's brought in. Efficient detentions no teachers required, we just lock children in rooms!" Hermione said angrily, imitating the hardly slight professors waddle. George laughed loudly at Hermione's sarcastic rage.

"your funny Hermione!" George shouted, a look of utter surprise covering his large, happy face.

"Oh piss off George." Hermione spat as she sat back down and dropped her head into her arms.

5 hours later-

Hermione opened one eye and drowsily lifted her head, she found it hard as all the blood had rushed to it, her head wobbled on her neck for a few seconds before she could hold it steady. She looked at her feet and saw George sprawled on the floor his head resting on her satchel and his hand on his bare stomach, his quidditch shirt pulled up by his drowsy hand. Hermione stepped carefully over him and walked to the door her hand out stretched, she placed her small hand on the centre of the oak barrier and pushed hard. The trapdoor did not budge, she tried pulling it but with the same result. She looked at her watch and groaned hopelessly as she searched her robes for her wand, it was no where on her person. On tiptoes she walked back to George and squatted next to his head her hands nimbly slipping in the side of her satchel in search of her much needed wand. It was not there, she searched quickly through her memories of the day and sighed as she saw it lying in the dungeons on the desk where Snape had been chastising her. George grunted.

"Oh please Merlin don't let him wake up, all I need is him leaping about me like a puppy." she whispered as she sat cross legged beside Georges long tired body.

She blushed slightly and began to search George for his wand. Lightly she patted down his quidditch robes searching for his wand. He grabbed her hands tightly…  
"I was just looking for your wand!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice a little higher than usual.

"well your going in the right direction!" he pulled her hand towards his groin.

"George Weasley, that is fucking disgusting!" she screamed as she drew her hand back.

George jumped up suddenly whacking his head against one of the low tables which dotted the Divination classroom.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I thought I was dreaming… about I mean a woman… not like necessarily you… not that I wouldn't dream about you… but you're my little brothers friend… well it wouldn't be wrong…"

"Shut the Fuck up, Jesus Christ you are like a psychologists wet dream! Now shut up!"

"Hermione do not bring Jesus into this, I barely know who he is and it confuses me. Now you have just said fuck twice in the one sitting which is a new record for you having never said it before… Bravo to you! Now what the fucks a psychologist and why would it be having wet dreams about me?" George said grinning cheekily.

Hermione kicked the trapdoor one more time and then without warning burst into tears. Her breathing became erratic and her whole face in seconds seemed to become sticky and wet.

"Hermione I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt your feelings." George proclaimed flinging his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's not you it's me… I'm a… I'm a bitch. My hormones are all over…and I keep snapping…and I got a detention… and I said fuck twice…Oh No now three times... And your so loud… and you tried to get me to touch your… your p…thing… and now we're locked in this tower and I don't know what to think!" she wailed after saying all this and fell into George her face a mangle of stray hairs, tears and snot.

George silently pulled out his wand and pointed it at the trapdoor, he uttered all the charms for unlocking things he could think of but found he was stuck in a hot scented room with the girl who haunted almost all of his many inappropriate dreams.

3 hours later-

Hermione woke for a second time, this time she was a lot warmer and far more comfortable. Her head was resting on something firm and warm, she was covered by a large cloak. Her face was hot and sticky the salt from her tears still gluey on her face. She gasped with shock as she lifted the cloak to glance down and saw her legs intertwined with those of another. She then realised that the firm warm mattress supporting her head and shoulders was George Weasley's chest. She didn't know what to do, if she moved he would know and wake up and if she didn't well… there was no harm in just staying like this. She felt warm and secure and as far as she knew she hadn't put herself in this position. And so she placed her arm over George's stomach and snuggled her head into his chest, moving a little closer to him if that was possible.

George smiled silently.

5 hours later-

George woke up his bladder full and his stomach rumbling Hermione had moved up through the night and now her face was nestled in Georges neck, her arm draped across his chest, his arm was firmly around the small of her back.

"Hermione it's 7am, we need to get to breakfast!" George whispered pulling her hair away from her face. Hermione blinked and just cuddled into George more before releasing him suddenly.

"yea we better go!" she said quietly her face turning red again.

She pulled the handle and then pushed and was surprised that again it did not open.

She slumped back on a cushion rubbing her belly: "I am so hungry!" she shouted suddenly,

"Me too!" George said standing up and searching the room for food.

After only minutes of searching George sounded a triumphant whoop!

"Hermione you have to come and see this!" George shouted from under a tapestry.

Hermione limply walked to where George was standing and the sight lifted even her depression. Lined up against the wall was bottle upon bottle of sweet sherry and butter beer, beside it stood mounds of cakes in large plastic tubs and beside that a large tea pot with bags of tea and sugar.

"This must be the store she uses for all those divination meets she has!" Hermione mumbled as she thought back to all those times Lavender and Parvati had come back from nights with Trelawney pretending to be worn and over worked.

"Well let's tuck in!" George cheered merrily pulling out a tub of cakes and two bottles of butter beer.

Before Hermione could snatch anything he had stood with a capricious look spreading across his merry face. He lifted the food and drink to one of the tables and pulled two short chairs towards it. 

"Would you like to join me for breakfast Miss Granger?" he asked softly.

Hermione stood silently and walked to one of the chairs, before she could sit down, George had pulled it out gently for her to sit. He walked slowly to the other side of the table and sat across from Hermione forgetting about his overly full bladder.

In complete comfortable silence Hermione and George enjoyed their breakfast of cakes and butter beer. George doing his best to cover up the obvious glee which filled him on having a meal alone with Hermione.

After their luxurious breakfast the pair took turns in the small one person bathroom to wash and use the facilities. Both exited from the lavatory looking happier and fresher. Hermione then plonked herself down on a large soft arm chair and pulled from her bag a large book, she let it fall open on her legs and sat nibbling on the ends of her hair reading happily. George sat opposite her and stared unabashedly at her.

"George stop staring!" Hermione said not looking up from her large volume.

"Sorry." He mumbled though his eyes did not move.

"Your still staring!" She said a little louder though still not looking up from the pages of the book.

"I'm bored Hermione! What else do you want me to do?" he whined still staring at her.

She thought better than to say "entertain yourself!" as she knew Georges Idea of entertainment would be very different from her own. So instead she said:  
"Read a book then George!" She said irritably

"What book are you reading?" he asked sheepishly.

" It's a book about the different histories of magical woodland creatures." she said softly.

"I want to read that one!"

"George I'm reading this one, now stop being petulant and pick one of the books from the shelf or one from my bag." she said pointing at her satchel.

"I don't know what petulant means and to tell you the truth I had my heart set on your book, so who don't I read it with you?" his boldness stunned Hermione for a second and she remained speechless as he walked towards where she was sitting and squeezed himself beside her on the arm chair.

"I'm a fast reader!" she shouted a little louder than she would have liked.

"So am I so lets get comfy." without warning he pulled Hermione back onto the chair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so that her body was partially resting on his. Hermione sat rigidly and began to read George reading along with her, she stretched her hand to turn the page but before she could George had already turned it.

"I thought you said you were a fast reader!" he whispered right in her ear, his hot breath making the nerve endings around her ears tingle. She relaxed slightly and rested her legs tentatively against his.

They sat for almost four hours reading, shifting position slightly every half an hour. Although both were relaxed both were very aware of the position they were in right at that moment. Hermione was now practically sitting on Georges knee, her back resting against the side of the seat with Georges arm round her neck and her thighs resting right on Georges thighs. Her Breathe was short and her heart pounding.

The turned to speak to George and was surprised at their closeness, he must have been looking at her already as they were now nose to nose. A moment of silence past as both of their hormonal hearts skipped a rough beat.

"do you want a cup of tea?" Hermione mouthed almost wordlessly, and without a reply she leapt from Georges knee to the larder of treats behind the tapestry.

6 hours later-

After both had filled them selves up with more cakes and tea, and both had sat in a very tense silence reading different books, Hermione decided to overcome her awkwardness and talk to George.

"are you enjoying that book?" Hermione asked

"Not really I've been stuck on page 132 for about an hour now!" he smiled.

"Me too! Fancy playing some cards?" Hermione asked spotting a deck of cards on one of the shelves.

"Ok, just let me get a drink!" George answered standing and going towards the tapestry.

Hermione dealt a hand for Gin Rummy while George returned with a bottle of sherry and two short glasses.

"You can't play cards without a drink!" was Georges answer to Hermione's startled expression.

The little rebel still rife in Hermione's spirit accepted the drink and both sipped at the sweet warm liquid. They played cards happily and maybe a little tipsily, banter beating between the two of them slowly turned into subtle flirting. As the hours whiled away they played Gin Rummy, a version of Poker, Scabby Witch and then a hectic game of snap! By the time they had finished playing cards Hermione was giggly and excited while George was plain hyperactive.

He ran towards Hermione and kissed her cheek softly before running away from her and hiding behind the tapestry to the larder. Hermione her slight boldness owing to her rife hormones and the small amount she'd drank marched to the tapestry.

"George stop being an idiot and get out here!" she shouted, but he did not exit.

A hand appeared from the side of the tapestry and grabbed Hermione's wrist pulling her behind the tapestry into the dark cubby hole behind it. Hermione felt her body pressed up against his and before she could say hello he planted his lips on hers. Hermione almost choked with fear and excitement, but managed to control it. She felt Georges arm snake round her back and draw her closer to him. Hermione felt like putty, she was in a far off place. She couldn't have stopped kissing him even if she wanted too. The kiss was sensational.

They exited the cubby hole feeling light and fluffy hand in hand they walked to the armchair where the large volume lay George sat down and pulled Hermione into his knee much like the position they had felt so awkward in before. He kissed her softly then whispered: "shall we read some more?" Hermione smiled how was it possible that her old past time reading and her new soon to be pastime George fit so well together. She smiled happily as George kissed her hair and read happily about the queen of the centaurs who witnessed her own death in the stars.

Hermione put the book down, it was the dead of night again and Hermione needed food and a wash. George was of the same mind and so while Hermione washed in the toilet George brewed tea, stoked the fire and brought out some savoury scones from a tub, he toasted them in the fire and finished just as Hermione exited the toilet her woollen tights removed so that her bare legs glowed in the fire light. She had removed the woollen jumper which usually hung over her frame and was standing in just a white shirt and grey skirt, her curls swept back into a high pony. George thought she had never looked prettier.

She sat comfortably next to George and rested her head on his arm as she slowly chewed her food. She was deep in thought as to what would happen when they left the divination classroom, would things go back to normal or would her whole world change.

As the fire flickered out slowly the young couple lay in each others arms happily talking about their hopeful future and as to whether they would ever be found. George kissed Hermione's neck gently as she spoke about what she aspired to be. And like this they fell asleep, warm and tightly woven together. Hermione's bare leg was drawn tight up over Georges hip, Georges hand rested on her bare thigh both were covered by Georges large cloak. During the night Georges hand slipped off of Hermione's thigh we woke as I hit his own side, to his surprise he felt Hermione lift his hand ad place it back on her thigh and pull it ever so slightly further up it. George was on the brink of loosing control, but held it together as he defended Hermione's honour to his own flux of hormones which was urging him to stand to attention. He felt Hermione's little hand slide up his chest, he looked at her and she seemed to still be asleep. George thought of professor Snape and hoped for the best. 

After a few moments of a terrifying hormone armada which was about t take place in his body George fell sleepy again and dozed eventually falling into a very deep sleep.

"Hello there, are you the master of this fine establishment?" a cheerily familiar voice rang in Georges ear he opened his eyes to see Gilderoy Lockhart standing over him and Hermione. He noticed with shock that Hermione's hand had somehow rested on his groin though she was still fast asleep.

"I'm here about the banshee, I'm here to defeat her sir!" Gilderoy puffed out his chest.

George woke Hermione and when she saw her old professor standing over her she quickly untangled herself from George and hastily pulled her skirt down. She heard shouts and footsteps coming towards them which were quickly followed by the entrance of Professors Umbridge, Dumbledore and McGonagall .

"George Hermione what on Merlin's name are you two doing up here?" McGonagall asked startled at their presence.

"I came here for detention and got locked in we tried everything to get out but couldn't!" Hermione stated.

"Where you here for detention Mr Weasley I don't remember you getting one recently!"

"Well I saw Hermione had one so I thought I'd keep her company Du… Someone suggested I should!" he said looking guiltily at Hermione.

"Well your lucky that Gilderoy broke out of the loony bin and happened upon you, Professor Trelawney has been binge drinking and is having treatment on her liver at St Mungos and so all divination classes have been cancelled for a week. And with that the two gathered their things and exited the tower down the ladder, as Hermione came down George couldn't help but take a quick glance up her skirt. Dumbledore watched him shaking his head.

"Ah Minerva, she has grown balls and he has found his grounding. Could life be any sweeter?"

"Dumbledore if I find you had anything to do with locking these teenagers in a room together I will have your guts for garters." Umbridge spat from behind Dumbledore.

"how could I have anything to do with it, it was your new unsupervised detention scheme that got them locked up there in the first place, my if the minister caught hold of this news!" Dumbledore chuckled as he and Minerva turned to walk down the corridor towards the Staff room, while George and Hermione walked down the other corridor hand in hand towards their common room.

Professor Umbridge stood still a look of shock on her face left alone with the Nut case shell that was Lockhart:

"Have I met you before? Are you the transgender cat keeper who sends me pictures?" Lockhart asked winking at Umbridge cheekily.

THE END 


End file.
